As large numbers of objects are moved in inventory, product manufacturing, and merchandising operations, there is a continuous challenge to accurately monitor the location and flow of objects. Additionally, there is a continuing goal to interrogate the location of objects in an inexpensive and streamlined manner. Furthermore, there is a need for tag devices suitably configured to mount to a variety of objects including goods, items, persons, or animals, or substantially any moving or stationary and animate or inanimate object. One way of tracking objects is with an electronic identification system.
One presently available electronic identification system utilizes a magnetic field modulation system to monitor tag devices. An interrogator creates a magnetic field that becomes detuned when the tag device is passed through the magnetic field. In some cases, the tag device may be provided with a unique identification code in order to distinguish between a number of different tags. Typically, the tag devices are entirely passive (have no power supply), which results in a small and portable package. However, this identification system is only capable of distinguishing a limited number of tag devices, over a relatively short ranges limited by the size of a magnetic field used to supply power to the tags and to communicate with the tags.
Another electronic identification system utilizes an RF transponder device affixed to an object to be monitored, in which an interrogator transmits an interrogation signal to the device. The device receives the signal, then generates and transmits a responsive signal. The interrogation signal and the responsive signal are typically radio-frequency (RF) signals produced by an RF transmitter circuit. Since RF signals can be transmitted over greater distances than magnetic fields. RF-based transponder devices tend to be more suitable for applications requiring tracking of a tagged device that may not be in close proximity to an interrogator. For example, RF-based transponder devices tend to be more suitable for inventory control or tracking.